


El Dragón de Fuego

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Series: Historias del Dragón Venus [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruya Nagumo y Ryuuji Midorikawa se conocieron en el Dragón Venus hace ya algunos años. Ahora, un nuevo proyecto ha abierto sus puertas. </p>
<p>Sólo apto para nostálgicos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Dragón de Fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



> Otro regalo de cumpleaños para mi deliciosa Mire *ñam*. Te queremos, nena.  
> Me dijo que le gustaría saber qué pasa en el futuro con estos cuatro y el Dragón Venus; pues bien, aquí tienes gran parte de la respuesta. Espero que te guste :)

 

Gracias a la nueva ambición de Afuro y a la primera aplicación práctica de los estudios de Midorikawa, todo mezclado con un poquito de visión de futuro, fue como nació el nuevo  _Dragón de Fuego_ . Fue necesario regatear bastante con el anciano de la tienda de deportes de la calle principal de Inazuma, que parecía no saber el precio real de su bajo e intentó venderlo por un precio bastante superior al debido, pero al final consiguieron hacerse con ese lugar, más amplio, céntrico y visible, más cercano a la estación de metro y de tren, a la zona escolar y universitaria, todo por un precio muy satisfactorio.

Decidieron olvidarse del blanco de su anterior establecimiento y entre los cuatro lograron encontrar una bonita armonía de tonos cálidos: dorados y rojizos en las paredes, muebles de arce por no romper la costumbre, un aspecto totalmente acogedor. El nuevo letrero era también muy bonito: un dragón rojo al antiguo estilo Ukiyo-E con un divertido guiño actual sosteniendo un plato que calentaba con su aliento. Los ventanales seguían siendo amplios para dejar pasar mucha luz exterior, pero la puerta ya no era de cristal, sino de madera rústica con ornamentos en las esquinas, idea de Nagumo porque a veces se chocaba contra la puerta antigua. Todos estaban contentos con aquella nueva ubicación que aseguraría más clientes con el seguro de la comida de Nagumo y el atractivo añadido de los camareros, pero en el fondo lamentaron vender a una empresa de seguros el antiguo bajo en el que tantas cosas habían sucedido.

Fue Afuro, con la aprobación previa de sus otros dos socios, el que se adelantó antes que nadie y le pidió a Midorikawa que se quedara con ellos a trabajar en el Dragón de Fuego, ahora que el lugar era más amplio y necesitaban una ayuda extra. Así fue como el principal inversor del restaurante se convirtió en el segundo cocinero y el chico del curry pasó a atender mesas junto con Suzuno, quien nunca perdía la costumbre de remangarse con descaro las mangas del uniforme.

Después de estudiar Administración durante cuatro años, era cierto que Midorikawa seguía sin tener ni idea de qué era lo que quería hacer, por eso se decidió tan rápidamente a aceptar ese puesto (al fin y al cabo, tenía un cariño enorme al Dragón Venus y poder participar todavía más en el nuevo proyecto era emocionante). Lo que no se esperaba fue descubrir que se le daba tan bien: siempre tenía una sonrisa encantadora para los clientes, se manejaba perfectamente entre las mesas y tenía, al parecer, mucho más don para manejar la bandeja que el que había tenido Afuro jamás.

Y por fin tenía acceso a ese lugar que siempre había querido ver.

Una cortina recogida con un lazo hacia un lado del marco desnudo de la puerta tapaba, en parte, el acceso a la cocina del Dragón de Fuego, que estaba a un lado discreto dentro de la barra, desde donde casi ninguna mesa podría ver trabajando al personal. La cortina pesada caía, eso sí, lo justo para tener que apartarla un poco cada vez que alguien quería entrar. Midorikawa usó la mano que tenía libre para que no le molestara al pasar con una bandeja llena de platos vacíos.

—Ya se ha acabado el turno de comida —anunció con voz amable sonriendo a Afuro, el jefe, y al cocinero principal, Nagumo—. Los chicos del club de baloncesto se deshacían en halagos para la comida que habéis preparado.

La cara de Afuro, de la más absoluta complacencia, se iluminó prácticamente seguida de un coro celestial. Él se había encargado de la mayor parte de los platos de esas dos mesas.

—Es una lástima que no lo hubieras dicho antes, Midorikawa-kun, podría haber salido a recibir sus cumplidos —se lamentó, llevándose la mano a la cara.

—Tú lo que quieres es que babeen al verte y eso no va a pasar —pinchó Nagumo, riéndose entre dientes—. Pero no te lo creas tanto, Afuro, que estás rondando la treintena y no vas a ser eternamente hermoso.

—Que conste que me acaba de llamar hermoso —agregó él inmediatamente mirando con intensidad a Midorikawa—. Todavía conservo todo mi atractivo. Lo que pasa es que está celoso porque no tiene una cara tan adorable como la mía.

Se deshizo la coleta que formaba parte de su uniforme de cocinero y se revolvió un poco el pelo para que cayera con gracia por su espalda. Llevaba un tiempo tiñéndose las puntas de un color que se quedaba entre el azul celeste y el verde y él llamaba “aguamarina con un toque de helado de menta todo en una suave gama pastel”. Suzuno lo llamaba “mi dolor de cabeza particular”.

—Bueno, ya que se ha ido la jauría puedes tomarte un descanso, Midorikawa-kun —sentenció—. Seguramente estás hambriento, así que come un poco. Cuando acabes ven a sustituir a Suzu, que si ve que tardas estará que trina por no haber probado bocado en todo el día. Y mira que no le sentaría mal una dieta, que está sacando un culo que ya me quita medio sofá.

Se fue dejando una estela de olor a rosas y una risita cruel.

—¿De verdad piensa que Suzuno-kun está sacando culo? —preguntó Midorikawa, descolocado. Él también se quitó su uniforme capilar, un moño bastante apretado, y dejó que su pelo verde se destensara antes de volver a sujetarlo en su típica coleta alta—. Debería comprarse unas gafas.

—Dudo que vaya en serio —comentó Nagumo, probando algo de una de las ollas que aún tenía funcionando—. Además, ¿quién se quejaría de que Suzuno sacara culo? Si está raquítico.

—Yo también acabaré raquítico si no como algo pronto —Midorikawa se acercó a él con un quejido que, a cada paso, se fue acercando más y más a un ronroneo—. ¿Qué me vas a dar de comer hoy, Haruya?

Lo dijo con ese tono picante de por la noche, y Nagumo soltó la cuchara, como siempre que lo hacía. La recogió con un carraspeo y una mala mirada muy avergonzada.

—Pues he preparado un poco de arroz blanco y pescado, y algo de caldo de verduras de acompañamiento. No he tenido tiempo para nada más, pero he traído lo que sobró de la tarta de cumpleaños —dijo con voz débil—. Deja de hablar así cuando estamos en el trabajo, me desconcentro.

—Perdona. —Midorikawa puso rápidamente una expresión de inocente culpabilidad que no engañaba a nadie. Excepto cuando la usaba con él. Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Nagumo, que era el más alto de los cuatro y le quedaba a una buena altura, y puso una mano en su espalda— Suena delicioso, gracias. ¿Le falta mucho?

—Sólo... sólo un poco para que el arroz esté hecho, si quieres puedo empezar a servirte la sopa... —Nagumo no estaba temblando, pero sí que empezaba a ponerse nervioso, aún habiendo pasado tres años.

El primero había sido el más difícil: habían tenido que acostumbrarse a los horarios de la Universidad y del trabajo, a las costumbres de su pareja (Nagumo a veces recolocaba cosas de la cocina de Midorikawa, quien a su vez cambiaba la ubicación del kotatsu de la casa de Nagumo a su antojo, a uno le molestaba que el otro tuviera la televisión muy alta cuando leía, al otro le incomodaba la obsesión por el orden del primero...), a no tener demasiados gustos en común y a todas esas pequeñas cosas que, por su personalidad, les afectaban de manera distinta.

Tras varios choques consiguieron encontrar una estabilidad agradable basada en las aficiones y pasiones comunes, en el interés por las ajenas, en el cariño y admiración mutua y, sobre todo, en lo bien que funcionaban en la cama.

Muy, muy bien.

Posiblemente tenía algo que ver el hecho de ver a Nagumo siempre de uniforme, el verle cocinar; por su parte, seguramente a él le afectaba demasiado el pelo suelto de Midorikawa, sus ojos brillantes y su cara de concentración cuando estudiaba con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Nagumo, la tapa mordisqueada de su boli. Todas esos detalles tan especiados terminaban pasando factura y, en cuanto podían, se daban una ducha juntos, se acostaban temprano o simplemente se dejaban caer en el suelo y dejaban que su cuerpo hablara por ellos.

Nagumo había querido muchísimo a Suzuno, su mejor amigo, pero ni siquiera en la tan temible adolescencia había pensado en la mitad de cosas que le hacía a Midorikawa. Y él no había sentido tanta atracción física por nadie, ni siquiera por su exnovio Hiroto.

Se querían, se admiraban, se deseaban y por eso la relación funcionaba tan bien.

 

—Sopa —suspiró Midorikawa frotando la mejilla en el hombro de Nagumo—. Qué bien sienta en invierno la sopa. Aunque hay cosas que sientan mejor.

Alzó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para intentar apaciguar una sonrisa que se expandió por toda su cara, insinuante y soñadora. Sujetó con una mano la nuca de Nagumo y lo empujó sin hacer fuerza hasta hacerle chocar contra la mesa de trabajo. Sonrojado, su novio apoyó las manos donde pudo y frunció el ceño.

—Espera, Ryuuji, la vitro... —levantó la mano izquierda, en cuya palma tenía una gasa.

—Oh, perdona —dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y miró con enfado la vitrocerámica encendida—. Será mejor que no te vuelvas a quemar como anoche.

—Mejor que no —Nagumo tomó aire y lo soltó lenta y ruidosamente, apartándose de ahí. Algo habían aprendido la noche anterior, y era que tal vez hacer guarradas sobre una vitrocerámica aún caliente no era una de las mejores ideas—. Ven aquí —dijo, haciendo un hueco en la mesa llena de bolsitas de especias.

Qué bien sentaba el agarre de su cocinero allá donde la espalda perdía el nombre. Una caricia suave en la nuca le hizo saber que, como siempre, estaba jugando con su pelo. No sabía qué tenía de especial pero si le gustaba él estaba encantado de dejarse acariciar. Puso las manos en las mejillas de Nagumo, un gesto muy característico de él cuando se sentía especialmente romántico, y le acarició con los pulgares el labio inferior.

—Dame un beso, Haruya —musitó (otra vez) con _ese_ tonito que le ponía malo. Él ladeó la cabeza, Midorikawa se puso ligeramente de puntillas y disfrutó de ese estremecimiento, de ese breve instante de expectación antes de cada beso. Nagumo era tan, tan atractivo que dolía.

—La mesa tres no ha terminado aún, necesito un pos... —Suzuno apareció tras la cortina y se quedó un instante paralizado al darse cuenta de la picante escena que acababa de interrumpir—. Oh, perdón.

Pero esbozó una sonrisa muy cruel al ver cómo Nagumo se ponía de todos los tonos de rojo posibles y se apartaba de un cortado Midorikawa soltando un gruñido y refunfuñando que ahí no estaba pasando nada. Suzuno se acercó a la nevera con expresión truinfante y orgullosa y cogió un flan casi sin reparar en él.

—No os interrumpo más —dijo, saliendo con una risita.

—N-No hay nada que interrumpir —dijo Nagumo demasiado tarde, como para sí—. Ryuuji y yo sólo...

—Ryuuji y tú váis a tener que esperar —suspiró Midorikawa, yendo a sentarse en una encimera con sillas que utilizaban los cuatro para comer—. Al menos en casa no nos molestará nadie, aunque... es una lástima porque estás muy sexy con la ropa de trabajo.

—Bueno, voy a... tienes que comer —dijo Nagumo, dándose la vuelta hacia las ollas.

Era encantador que su novio fuera tímido en esas cosas y respondiera con vergüenza violenta a las provocaciones de sus amigos, pero a veces era también frustrante porque Midorikawa estaba en plena regresión a la adolescencia desde que habían empezado a salir juntos y tenía una serie de necesidades afectuosas que cubrir, muy por encima de la media japonesa. A veces parecía que estaba rozando unos niveles inadmisibles, y todo había empeorado desde que se había puesto a trabajar en el mismo restaurante que Nagumo y le podía ver trabajar todo el rato, concentrado en sus platos y en añadir la cantidad justa de ingredientes. Había una extraña correlación entre su cocina y el sexo, ambas dependían muchísimo de su humor y las expresiones que dedicaba a esas dos facetas dejaban a Midorikawa con demasiado calor en el cuerpo. En el trabajo, procuraba no mirar demasiado cómo se movían sus manos, su cuerpo en ese ambiente tan cómodo para Nagumo. En casa, cada vez que cocinaban juntos era muy probable que acabaran de harina hasta arriba muertos de la risa o con la mitad de la comida en el suelo y ellos sobre la mesa, sobre la encimera, contra el fregadero o (como anoche) encima de la vitrocerámica.

Suzuno le caía muy bien, pero ahora mismo estaba deseando darle una patada en su creciente culo.

—Aquí tienes —Nagumo le puso delante un cuenco de sopa que olía muy bien y humeaba que daba gloria. Su novio se las arreglaba para hacerle babear incluso con comidas que no le gustaban—. El arroz ya está listo y el pescado también, enseguida te lo sirvo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Midorikawa contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerle. El pescado que hacía Nagumo sabía a gloria bendita, casi tanto como el curry—. Te quiero, Haruya.

Él sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso muchísimo más casto que el que le hubiera dado apenas unos minutos antes, pero que derretía igual que cualquier otro.

—Come y calla, anda.

Empezó a devorar sin pensárselo dos veces, con ru rapidez habitual, mientras su novio vigilaba que no se enfriara la comida guardada para Suzuno. Llenándose los carrillos de arroz como un hámster, Midorikawa echó un ojo a la cocina fría y metálica, llena a rebosar de comida, y soltó un gemido lastimero.

Tragó como pudo.

—¿Te lo he contado alguna vez? Cuando venía de cliente al Dragón Venus, me moría de ganas por ver cómo era la cocina. Por verte cocinar en tu ambiente. A veces fantaseaba con ello cuando te veía entrar, quería seguirte y verte preparar mi comida.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Nagumo, distraído—. Espera, ¿qué?

Midorikawa rio.

—Me gusta mucho, es tal y como me lo había imaginado. Te mueves como pez en el agua y tienes una mirada tan madura y concentrada que tengo la sensación de que me enamoro mucho más de ti.

En el terreno del amor, Nagumo era un vergonzoso irremediable, pero Midorikawa era peor: era cursi. Una sartén limpia sufrió un violento golpe que la llevó directa al fregadero en el que se habían amontonado los platos sucios.

—¡Ryuuji! —se quejó Nagumo—. Oh, ¡joder, se me pasa el arroz!

Midorikawa lo vio correr del fregadero a la máquina del arroz, sacándolo desesperado y luego de vuelta con el pescado, que mantenía en la sartén caliente, y en la sopa que estaba borboteando porque no se había acordado de apagar la vitro. “ _Hay cosas que nunca cambian_ ”, pensó con cariño.

 

 


End file.
